Super Saiyan Third Grade
Super Saiyan Third Grade, also known as Ultra Super Saiyan, is the second branch of advanced Super Saiyan forms. Just like the Second Grade, the Third Grade is also a forced increase in the power output of the initial Super Saiyan transformation. 'History' The Super Saiyan Third Grade was created right after the creation of its predecessor, obtained during the Saiyans' pursuit to attain the next level of the Super Saiyan. 'Appearance' In this stage, the Saiyan is closely similar in appearance to the Legendary Super Saiyan form; the process of Second Grade had applified, causing the user's all natural bodily limitation are completely removed and expands the muscular mass to the point it's grossly abnormal and cause the skin to become slightly redder due to increased blood flow. The Saiyan's hair grows bigger, spikier and spreads in different directions. The aura no longer flows upward but flails outward, with surges of bio-electricity becoming more frequent and prominent. During transformation, the irises and pupils temporarily vanish. 'Requirement' The Ultra Super Saiyan can be obtained with extended training and gain the ability to removes the natural bodily limiters. Sometime, it is accessible once Second Grade is obtained. 'Powers & Multiplication' Because the bodily limiters are completely removed, the Saiyan gain 100% utilization of strength and stamina reserve, which it grants at least x1.2 bonus to add on Second Grade Super Saiyan. By increasing the body mass beyond the limits, the Saiyan's powers increases even more to the point, it surpassed Perfect Cell in his suppressed state. The ki-base attack are even more powerful then before. 'Weaknesses' However, while the Super Saiyan Third Grade possesses greater powers, it has multiple flaws: *The first flaw is that the Third Grade's massive bulked body completely negated the ability to move freely and whatever speed boost the power up could've given to the user, making them much more slower then ki could suggest. *The second flaw follows the first flaw, the power up is too slow to use against opponents with superior speed. *The third flaw was the weight of the body's muscles, forcing the Saiyan to use tremendous force and effort to move them, thus draining their stamina very quickly. *The last flaw was the most critical as the Third Grade puts an even greater strain then Second Grade, thus causing the user's stamina, ki and vitaility to drain extremely fast, thus tiring out the user. 'Usage' ''Original Continunity 'Android Saga' The Third Grade was unlocked by Future Trunks but hid it from Vegeta to avoid breaking his pride. Krillin noticed that and told Future Trunks that it's now or never. Since Vegeta was unconscious after Perfect Cell defeated him, Future Trunks proceed to transforms into the Third Grade without worrying about Vegeta. He then engaged Perfect Cell and was able to take him on equal ground. Perfect Cell even admitted that Trunks' new powers is slightly greater then Perfect Cell (even though Cell was just warming up his new body). Future Trunks soon realized too late that the Third Grade robbed his speed and thus, he was unable to land a hit on Cell and gravely learns that the Third Grade is an inhibitator of his battle capability rather then power up. After realization of the form's weaknesses, Trunks powers down and surrender. As speculated by Cell, Vegeta also had access to the Third Grade but discarded it after learning its weaknesses. Goku obtains the form at the same time during the Trunks v. Perfect Cell in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber but immediately discarded it along with Second Grade after discovering its weaknesses. In his way of mocking Future Trunks, Perfect Cell demostrated he has his own version of the form known as '''Power Weighted' state, where he bulks up his muscles in a similar fashion as Third Grade. He only used it to mock Future Trunks' foolishness of not taking notes of the form's flaws. Perfect Cell used the Power Weighted form once more when he enters a temper transtrum over being outclassed by the enraged Super Saiyan 2 Gohan. He was too angry that he forgotten about the flaws of his Power Weighted form and Future Trunks criticized him. This mistake allows Gohan to land a powerful punch and a power kick, the latter that forced Perfect Cell to regurgitate #18, losing his Perfect Form. 'Goku Black Saga' When sparring with his father, Future Trunks asked Vegeta to use Super Saiyan 3, only for his father to laugh and went Super Saiyan Blue. Future Trunks then powers up to the Third Grade, which greatly disappointed Vegeta that Future Trunks still relies on the transformation and move in to attack, only for Future Trunks to power down and instantly ascend to Super Saiyan 2 and struck Vegeta off-guard. Vegeta comments Future Trunks purposely used the Third Grade to bait him. 'Tournament of Power Saga' Caulifla had unlocked the Grade 3 during her training for the Tournament of Power and utilized it against Goku but was unable to hit him due of having 0 speed. Goku points out the flaws and Caulifla discarded it once he taught her to regain access to her Super Saiyan 2 form. 'Trivia' *Krillin had compared the Grade 3 state to the Oozaru form. *Humorously, when Caulifla goes Grade 3, her breasts grew to thrice the regular cup size before the next scene changed it to masculine chest. That scene became a meme to many Caulifla-related images or any female Saiyans using Grade 3. Category:Saiyans Category:Transformations